


Coming to Terms

by LAG



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: 1138, 1140, 1207, Boss - Freeform, Fixer - Freeform, Gen, Other, Republic Commando, Sev - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAG/pseuds/LAG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a quiet moment, Republic Commando 1140, Fixer, finally faces his grief caused by the loss of his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming to Terms

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Sev so much, I wish his story wasn't cut off like it was.

Republic commando 1140, otherwise known as Fixer, sits alone and straight backed on a crate in a small storage room. The surrounding shelves and boxes could just barely be seen in the dark closet without the night optics of your helmet. The commando is taking some well deserved and needed down time away from his squad. To nearly all his brothers, down time meant an evening out at the local tap cafe and clone bar, or whittling away time in the crowded lounge with the other squads back on leave. Fixer preferred a quieter environment to the babble of the others.

  
Fixer sits in his soft, standard issue blaster-proof body suit that would normally be worn under his armor. It worked just fine for walking around in. As he sat, the commando tapped skillfully on a datapad in his lap with one hand, while the other sat tucked in a fist under his chin. He pauses from his work briefly to pull himself farther back on the large crate, drawing his legs up so he could fold them comfortably.  
The commando takes a moment after moving to rest his eyes from the artificial light of the datapad, choosing to stare at a spot on the wall opposite him. As he sits and breathes steadily in the dark room, he lets his mind wander, not purposefully thinking about one thing or another. It was nice to not feel constantly on edge for once, to not be worried about keeping his brothers alive or completing a mission. Fixer always felt he worried most out of his pod. His worrying is the reason he’s so by the books and straight backed, uptight if you will.

  
The datapad in Fixer’s lap flicks off due to dormancy, plunging him into a chasm of darkness. In the dark, he begins to dwell on past missions. Saving Omega squad, Mygeeto, and then Kashyyyk. Just at the thought of the system Fixer felt himself stricken with grief. He hadn’t come to terms with it yet, none of them had. A lump formed in Fixer’s throat and his chest began to feel constricted. He didn’t try to hold it in, he was alone at the moment. Lip trembling, arms weak, tears began to pool as the words, “Sev is dead.” Pushed their way out his lips. He felt a pang at the finality of those words and did his best to keep quiet. Fixer wasn’t like his remaining brothers in the sense he didn’t allow himself to carry false hope. Sev was dead. He had died there on Kashyyyk, and there was nothing anyone could do.

  
The datapad slipped off his knee to the ground with a loud clack. 1140 ignored it and tucked his knees up to his chest, resolve finally breaking now that no one was around. He felt pathetic and useless like this, but it also felt good to cry. He’d probably get kicked out of the GAR or sent to reconditioning if he was found sobbing like the child he was in a closet.

  
Of course though, a knock came at the door, someone must have heard him. Fixer didn’t respond as a voice called his name. It was the same as all the clones he fought alongside, but with minute differences that told him it was Boss. “Can I come in ner vod?” Boss asks cautiously from the other side of the door. “Of course, sir.” Fixer calls back, voice stable and wavered by his tears. Slowly, Boss opens the door and flicks on the lights. Fixer shields his eyes briefly, hiding a loud sniff as his brother steps inside. RC-1138 closed the door behind himself, wanting privacy for his pod brother. He took a moment to take in the scene before picking up the fallen datapad.

  
Boss knew why Fixer was like this already, he just didn’t know how to respond. He’d never seen his brother break down like this. Then again, they’d never lost a brother like this before. Taking time to think, Boss placed Fixer’s datapad on a shelf nearby and took a moment to examine his brother. He had amazing control and showed no signs of sorrow on his face.

  
Tentatively, Boss sits next to him. Fixer sniffs again and raises a hand to run through his slick black hair. Boss lets out a silent sigh as he realizes Scorch would know exactly what to do. He shifts back so his shoulders touch the cold durasteel wall beside Fixer. The commandos had grown out of cuddling half a decade ago, but Boss felt it was necessary in this situation. Carefully, ‘38 puts his arm around ‘40’s shoulders and pulls him close till the techie’s head rests on his shoulder. It was awkward at first after so many years, but once Boss completed the ring around his brother all feelings of awkward tension left. Fixer’s tense shoulder went slack and he leaned dependently on his brother, hiding his face against him. His shoulders shook as the tears bubbled up and he fell into his grief. None of them would ever truly get over this lose.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like the way I ended this at the moment but I hit a wall in my head with this one, so I'm posting as is. Maybe I'll come back to it and fix some things later but for now... Let me know what you think and point out any mistakes I've made if you like, I'd love feedback.


End file.
